


Sacrilegious

by Danagirl623



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Olivarry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: This was written for the prompt Family/Sacrilegious.Barry Allen engages in a few sacrilegious things.





	Sacrilegious

Barry Allen was currently wearing his Flash suit in the middle of the grimy alley. He was kneeling in front of a muscled figure, mouthing at dark leather pants with a big grin on his face. Barry unbuttoned the fly, and greedily swallowed the hardened cock into his mouth. A sweaty hand weaved its way into Barrys hair, pulling it roughly.

Barry moaned in response, making eye contact with his partner, and focusing solely on the steady ebb and flow of the thick, hot cock moving in and out of his mouth. Barry tried to use his eyes to convey that he needed this man more than he needed air to breathe.

A low hum vibrated out from within Barry, starting at the tip of the cock working towards his partner’s overfull balls. He pulled off the cock, and swallowed it down again maintaining eye contact. The hand in his hair tightened, and Barry knew instinctively that his partner was close to coming. 

Barry vibrated harder, sucking as hard as he could. He tried to say, “I love you,” but he couldn’t choke the words out and swallow the orgasm burning down his throat. Carefully, Barry tucked his partner’s cock away before he buttoned the leather pants back up. 

Barry’s partner helped him off the ground, and they smiled at each other for just a moment. “You ready to go?”

His partner shook his head, leaning into Barry, exhaling loudly. “No, I want you.”

“We don’t have time,” Barry said pragmatically, pulling his partner’s face back so he could study it. 

“I don’t care. Please, Barr. I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again.”

Barry continued to stare at his partner, trying to read his mood. “I know you’re correct, but everyone will know why we’re late.”

“I don’t care.”

Barry nodded, and pulled the other man in for a kiss which quickly devolved into a quick fuck. The other Heroes would notice they were late, and while Barry had time to clean up first, the Green Arrow didn't.

  


Barry Allen walked into the Arrow Cave, carrying his suit in his hands. He smiled at the others assembled there, before he walked over to his favorite seat. He called his wife, Iris, and waited for her face to fill the screen. “Hey, Iris!” He said, with a large smile, his face lit up when he saw his wife. 

“Oh, Felicity! Barry’s alive!” Iris West-Allen said, pressing the newborn to her breast in a distracted attempt to nurse. 

“Where’s Oliver?” Felicity Smoak demanded, as she rubbed her heavily pregnant belly. 

“He stopped at a safe house to shower,” Barry said, running a free hand through his wet hair. 

Caitlin Snow walked up to Barry, and tapped him on the shoulder. “You are late and I need to do an exam on you.”

“I don’t have to pee,” Barry countered, trying to dodge her. 

At that moment, Oliver Queen walked in. A cry of “You’re alive!” came from Felicity. Oliver winked at his wife on the screen before he called the meeting to order. The debriefing took less than thirty minutes. It had been a complicated fight, but they were able to control the damage to the surrounding areas. The Arrow and the Flash had stayed behind to deal with the police and the villains. 

Barry paid attention to Oliver’s speaking, and his eyes only shifted when he felt someone watching him. Barry’s eyes shifted to the person responsible, then back to Oliver, his heart beating harder than necessary. 

After the debriefing, Barry turned his eyes back to the screen. “I’ll see you soon, Iris.”

“I love you, Barry Allen.”

“I love you, Iris West-Allen. I’ve got to get my suit in for repairs then I’ll speed over.”

“I can’t wait to see you,” Iris said, studying her husband’s face.

“Bring Oliver with you!” Felicity said, rubbing her belly. “I miss my husband.”

  
“I think that Dig needs him, but I’ll make sure he knows to come home ASAP.”

The screen went black in front of him. Barry swallowed hard, and turned towards his upset friend. “Give me the suit.”

“What you have to-” Barry tried to explain, tucking his left hand into his pocket. 

Cisco tucked his hair behind his ears, as he glanced at the shredded suit in Barry’s hands. “What did you do to my suit?” Cisco asked, grabbing the suit from Barry’s hands to examine it. “Jesus Christ, Barry! What kind of damage did you sustain that caused this type of damage?” 

“Ah, well..” Barry stated, rubbing the back of his head. “You were-”

Cisco interrupted his friend, “I was at the battle, Barr. This kind of damage-” Cisco ran his fingers over Barry’s suit, and tried to figure out why the knees were missing. “I need to make you an entirely new suit at this rate.” 

“Babe?” Ronnie Raymond called, in a questioning tone.

“This is not over, Barr…” Cisco said, shaking his head as he carried the ruined Speedster suit out with him. “He ruined this. He absolutely destroyed this,” Cisco complained as Caitlin wrapped her arm around his waist. Ronnie laughed, and kissed his husband on his head. 

Barry grinned sheepishly as he watched Cisco, Caitlin, and Ronnie walk out together, before he glanced up at Oliver who was wearing his stereotypical dour expression. Barry took one step closer to Oliver, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. Oliver also took a step forward, and tried to smile. 

“It’s always a pleasure to see you,” Oliver smirked, picking grime off his shirt. 

“Ah, no. the pleasure is all mine.” 

Oliver pulled a small something out of his pocket and fiddled with it between his fingers for a second. “Don’t forget this,” he stated, holding out a small ring with a wreath of Iris flowers on it. Barry looked sad for just a second before he pasted on a blinding smile. He slipped the ring on his fourth finger before he brushed by Oliver on his way out the door. 


End file.
